five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ten Nights at Jaclyn's
Ten Nights at Jaclyn's is a horror game made by Demonic BB. It has been hyped for a week and now it is here to please you. But not in that way. As of the 16th of July 2018, this game is now under the license of DerpDev. Story Hey, kids! Do you own a Jack-In-A-Box? Do you love playing with it? Well, Abax Industries have a treat for you! We are pleased to announce that Jaclyn's Pasta Palace is open now! Come and join Jaclyn Abax, the main star, and her bandmates, Penny the Parrot and Kyle the Kangaroo! Or head down to Reward Room to see an old friend taught new tricks! And that's not all! Your new friends can react to any crime and are wired directly to the police! So, rest assured, you are completely safe! Even our Janitor and Chefs are wired! Yep, that's right, this is a 100% robot-staffed zone! So come on down and enjoy a delicious plate of Lasagna as you listen to the band. That was what was said on the radio as you drove home. You were fired from your previous job and you had nowhere else to go. You headed home and sat down, reading the newspaper. That was when you spotted an ad for a night-guard. Lots of money paid out, too. Now you're here. In your office at Jaclyn's. It's 11:59. You are ready. But not for what comes next. Mechanics Cameras The cameras in this game take on a Popgoes-esque feel. There's no tablet, just a TV on the wall and a remote in your hand. This allows you to check on animatronics and see their location in the palace. Audio Devices The audio devices from FNAF 3 make a return. Or, in timeline-wise, it's first appearance. You can use them to lure animatronics away from you, but choose wisely. Only 2 animatronics can be lured at a time. Music Box The Music Box was brought with Maria Netta and is used to keep Maria at bay at night. In the process of installation, however, it ended up being slightly broken. To combat this, however, Abax Industries have put it on a loop. When it breaks down, however, you'll need the help of Reggie. Lure him to the Music Box when it breaks down and he'll repair it. Heat The air conditioner is shut down at night, so, to keep you cool, the vents are connected to the outdoors. If the heat reaches maximum, you'll pass out and get jumpscared by a random animatronic. Characters Week 1 Jaclyn Abax Jaclyn Abax is the main star of the pasta palace. Come daytime, she's a kind singer who enjoys the attention. Every time the palace opens, she springs out of her box and smiles, sings and entertains people with her ukulele. But, when the curtains close and the palace goes dark, she turns into a dictator and commands who shall go next. She'll use the vents to get to you, so get ready to block the vents when you hear her voice. She has a similar figure to Ballora, but has a light blue bow on her head and a ponytail. She has white skin and a moving mouth, as well as five fingers with purple fingernails. She also has Magenta eyes. She doesn't have any legs, however, so she crawls around, exposed wires being dragged behind her. Her box is covered in confetti designs, and the front has some writing that says POP! Penny The Parrot Penny is the pianist of the band. She's a light green parrot animatronic that plays her keyboard with Jaclyn's ukulele. Come night time, she's the second one to move. Penny is a green and yellow furry animatronic. Why fur? Because they couldn't get feathers without PETA being involved. She has 4 fingers as opposed to Jaclyn, due to being an animal. Kyle The Kangaroo Kyle is the drummer of the band. He sadly does not get much attention and everyone enjoys Jaclyn and Penny more. Because of this, he has a lot of energy and moves first. Kyle's a blue kangaroo, which earns him the nickname of Kangabloo by the workers. He wears a red fedora with holes for his ears to poke out of. He has a small pouch which holds his drumsticks. Johnny The Octopus Janitor Johnny is the janitor animatronic. He's equipped with a moisture detector that detects any moisture on the floor. He uses his 6 free arms to mop up the moisture and loves talking to the children and telling jokes. Because of this, he won't actually hunt you down. He'll just do his job day and night. Johnny doesn't wear much besides green goggles. He's purple and has a big old smile that just makes you feel happy. Cody The Cat Chef Cody is a cat animatronic who brings out dishes to customers. He loves cooking more than anything. All he'll do during the night is prepare meals and he might bring you some food too. He can also dispense Ice Cream, but without the claw. Cody wears an adorable chef's hat that he can take off to show his ice cream dispenser. He's also bright orange and makes a lot of puns related to cats and pasta. The pastabilities are endless with his puns. Reggie the Repair Raccoon To save on costs, Reggie was created to repair any damage on animatronics or equipment. He doesn't mind talking to kids, but he'd rather be alone. Reggie wears a yellow cap with dungarees and black specs. He also has a belt of tools and can be seen searching with his paws to find a spanner. Maria Netta A puppet bought from a closed down pizzeria, Maria Netta gives kids rewards for being polite and kind. At night, however, they're kept in their box by a music box. He doesn't look that different from his debut, but wears a party hat similar to that of a certain mess of parts. Week 2 All of these animatronics were added to increase demand. The Kittens These little fellas were created to help Cody with cooking meals, as well as desserts. They're designed to take items and bring them to Cody. Don't let them into your office or they'll take your remote away! The kittens are all named Mike, Eddy, Ozzy and Winslow. Yes, M E O W. It's a joke. They're all coloured Red, Yellow, Green and Blue and have collars with their names on. They also wear the most adorable chef hats which are a bit big for them. Joking Jester Joking Jester, or JJ as people call her, was created to take care of kids as they played arcade games. She'll be friendly towards you and will even invite you to play arcade games with her after the shift. JJ is the FNAF World version of her original counterpart for reasons related to copyright. Eldritch Near the end of the first week, a box of old animatronic parts from a closed-down location was obtained and placed in Parts & Service. Due to an oversight in Reggie's programming, however, it was built and put together like a Frankenstein monster. It's pretty much as hard of an animatronic (if you can even call it that) as it can get. It's unpredictable and can appear in a number of locations on just one camera. It can even makes different noises to throw you off. It looks like a mishmash of all the Toy animatronics. Toy Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Mangle and BB are all there. It walks on three legs and is generally an abomination. Cameras These are the cameras you'll be using in the game. The Main Hub Cam This camera is the more unique camera in the game as it's actually on the sides of the room, which is a sphere. You can move the camera left and right by using the A and D keys or the Left and Right Arrow Keys. There's also a button to invert controls if you so desire it. There is no limit to how far left and right the camera can go, so you can go in numbers of loops. It has a vent entrance to the north, the Main Hall to the south, the way to the Reward Room and Bathrooms to the East. Half of this room is the Dining Hall, which leads into the Kitchen while another half is the Arcade. Jaclyn, Penny and Kyle start here on the main stage, which is in the centre of the room. Main Hall This connects the Main Hub to the Office. This also has Parts & Services as well as the Janitor Room. Penny and Kyle pass through here, as well as Cody, Reggie, Johnny and the Kittens. Oh, Eldritch may pass through here as well. I say may, though. Parts & Service This is where Reggie starts. The room has shelves of tools and electric parts like motherboards. It also has a 3D Printer, where you have a small chance to see a Shadow Bonnie head. This is a reference to Popgoes, where 3D Printers played a big part. Janitor Room This is where Johnny starts and where Eldritch may pass through. The place is decorated with cleaning supplies and a small batch of golden star stickers, given to kids by Johnny if they help clean up. There's also a vent entrance (a ventrance if you will) here. Bathrooms The Bathrooms camera is unique in that it shows two feeds at once. One of the outside and one that you can choose to show the Boys or the Girls bathroom. Each one has a vent entrance, so use it to your advantage. Boys Bathroom This bathroom has a blue interior and urinals, both for boys and adults. The same goes for sinks. Girls Bathroom This is basically the same as the Boys, but it's pink instead of blue and has no urinals. The Reward Room The Reward Room has a Prize Box behind a counter. On the wall behind the counter is a wall of plushies, toys and coupons. Maria Netta starts here, then darts into the vents once the Music Box stops. Vents These vent cameras are used for keeping an eye on Jaclyn, Eldritch and Maria. They're split up into five segments. Alpha, Beta, Celtic, Delta and Epsilon. Nights These are the nights you'll be taking part in. The nights are from Monday-Friday. Night 1 This is a night where nothing really happens. Nobody moves and they're all deactivated, apart from Reggie, who just fiddles with some parts. The reason? That's a story for another day. Phone Call Hey. You there? Hi! I'm Steven. I'm going to be your quote unquote Phone Guy, heh. For starters, I need to read this by job regulations. "Hello and welcome to Jaclyn's Pasta Palace, a place where pasta lovers can come together and enjoy a fresh plate while listening to the Jack-In-A-Boxes. If a crime is noticed, our animatronics are programmed to go to the nearest alarm box and activate it, which will alert the closest police station. Please remember that they are 100% kid-friendly, so you should not attack them." Look, I'm gonna level with you. The only reason they hired you is because we need a human to work, otherwise the owners will be arrested and the place shut down with the animatronics being melted down and used for scrap. So, your office is equipped with a camera system mounted on the wall like a TV and a controller to...control...it. There's also doors and lights to your left and right. And a vent system behind you. Due to the money that the company makes, the night generator is state of the art, so there'll be no power outages. And remember to keep the animatronics away by using audio systems on each camera. There's 3 main animatronics, a janitor, a mechanic and a chef. All robots. We also have another entertainment...thing coming in. It's still being shipped and it'll be installed tomorrow, so you'll see it on your next night. What else...oh, yeah. About the vent and doors? Only close them if you absolutely need to. Especially the vent. The air conditioner shuts down at night, so we have to let cold air through the vents. Okay, that's everything! Only close doors slash vent if needed. We, meaning I, will update you on anything the next night. Talk to ya soon. Night 2 This is where the action starts off slowly. It also introduces you to Maria Netta and the Music Box, as well as Reggie. Phone Call Hey! You there? Welcome back! So, your second night here. Fantastic. I'm sorry if I sound a bit off, I caught a cold, heh. So, if you look at the Rewards Room, you'll see a new puppet! Meet Maria Netta. We're unsure if it ever had a gender, so...Yeah. Anyway, apparently, it came with a Music Box, to keep it at bay when it comes to the nightshift. On trying to install it, we ended up breaking it...sorta. But there's good news! We wired up Reggie to repair it and managed to put it on a loop. If it ever breaks down, just guide Reggie to the Rewards Room using the Audio System and they'll repair it. Oh yeah. Reggie's the raccoon animatronic in Parts & Services. He repairs the animatronics and any other electrical equipment. Anyway, we'll work on fixing the music box for good and then I'll let you know on your next shift about it. That's all. I'll talk to ya the next night. Bye! Night 3 This night, Cody and Johnny are introduced. The phone call also has a reference to Fazbear Management, a fangame by FazbearFreak. This night also gives you options. You can let Cody in at 3am for lasagna and no hostility from him, as well as let Johnny in at 5am to let him clean up, as well as take part in a chat which may or may not reflect the game's lore. Phone Call Hey! You there? Alright, third night! Most people usually don't get this far, so we prepared you a little treat. We activated Cody for the night and he'll be bringing you a fresh hot plate of Lasagna! We rigged it to be started at 2am, so expect it around 3. If you see Cody at 3am, let him in. He'll just walk in, place the Lasagna on the desk and walk right back out. Easy peasy. Hell, if you're lucky, he'll even bring you a drink. We're still working on that Music Box thing, but nothing new's come of it. What else...oh yeah. I should probably tell you about Johnny. He's the octopus Janitor animatronic. If there's any spills or mess, he's equipped with a moisture detector, so he'll go over to the mess and clean it right up. Whatever you do, do NOT interrupt him. If there's a spill in the office, let him in if he knocks. Hell, he may even talk to you. Also, the company wants me to tell you stuff about our competition. I kinda have to, so...our main competitor is Fazbear Entertainment. Apparently, they're hiring managers left and right. That's gotta cost a buttload. We did get Maria Netta from them and we're in the works of getting other things. Particularly, a box of parts and a weird girl animatronic. I think that's everything. Enjoy your plate of Lasagna and don't interrupt Johnny. Talk to you the next night. Night 4 This night introduces a new threat, Jaclyn Abax. She uses the vents, so get ready to block them. Also, Cody will bring you food at 3AM, so if you see him at the door, open it or leave it open. Also, eventually the music box will break, but in this game, Maria Netta is just a faster animatronic. Phone Call Hey! You there? Alright! Night 4. So, here's what's new. The music box is worse now. It just keeps breaking down. We're actually worried about what's going to happen. But it's a puppet! It can't do much harm...we hope. It might just break down altogether tonight, so...good luck. Also, our chef Cody seems to like you. We overheard him planning to make you some food! Something about noodles or spaghetti bolognese. We think he's going to do this regularly too, so you'll get something to eat every night! Lucky you! Also, tonight's usually the night that Jaclyn starts to move. Yeah, she's coming out of the box, no pun intended. She'll use the vents, so remember to use the audio devices! I think that's everything. Oh wait. We did manage to get a box of old parts from Fazbear Entertainment. From the place that Maria came from too! It's currently in Parts & Services with Reggie. He might tinker with them, but don't bother him. So, to recap, you got food coming, more music box breakdowns and an extra threat. Good luck, and I'll talk to you on your next shift. Night 5 This is the final shift of the first week, as well as the halfway point of the game. Once the night ends, you get a cutscene of the CEO giving you a paycheck. The cutscene quickly cuts to the box of toy parts in Parts & Service before quickly cutting to black. Phone Call Hello? You there? Hey hey! Last shift of the week! So, if you're hearing this, then you must have survived against Maria and Jaclyn. In that case, we have prepared you a treat! We have a new dessert dish. Triple layer chocolate cake with fudge. We have Cody set up to prepare it, so you'll get it at 3. It's a brand new dessert and, frankly, all the testers are on strike, so you might get a bit extra on your paycheck. Also, we have fantastic news! The head wants to keep you on! You'll get your paycheck after this shift and we'll need you back on Monday. We even have a few new animatronics coming on Monday. Don't worry, I'll put in a favor and make them friendly. See you on Monday. Night 6 This night is the start of the second week and updates the phone calls to allow multiple choice responses like in Popgoes, which means you only get one choice. This also introduces a new threat known as the Kittens. Phone Call Hello? You there? Hey! Welcome back! You know, people usually don't stay here for their sixth night. Heck, Fazbear Entertainment makes their nightshifters do the sixth night as overtime pay! For as little as 50 extra pennies. Can you believe that? Anyway, Abax Industries upgraded the messages, so now you can talk to me too. Just hold down the red button when you want to talk. Try it out! Ask me something. What's new in the Pasta Palace? Well, we got new animatronics. First off, there's an animatronic in the Arcader's Zone. That's Joking Jester. She may look similar to that weird humanoid animatronic from Freddy's, but she's not as annoying. She's the only new friendly one and loves playing games. We also have more help in the Kitchen. You might see an open cupboard that was never there. There's kittens in them, right? They're called, well, the Kittens. There's Mike, Eddy, Ozzy and Winslow. They help out with fetching ingredients, but they might grab your remote, so if you hear giggling at the doors, shut them. What else...oh, one more thing. There was reports of weird voices coming from Parts & Services. We're currently looking into it. Anyway, talk to you the next night. Tell me about yourself, Steve. Oh...Well, okay. My full name is Steven Philips. I was born in Georgia on December 12th, so you can imagine the rush to get my presents for Christmas, heheh. I eventually got a job at this...robot-building factory. I quit when there was reports of a missing child...a girl. Now I work here and help out nightguards...like you! You know, I don't really get to talk about myself. Most people just mute the call, but you're actually kinda nice. Anyway, I shouldn't be keeping you. Stay safe. How's your cold? Oh, it's fine. I had some Chicken Soup and took some medicine and it's clearing up. You ever had chicken soup? It's delicious, isn't it? Especially with a slice of bread. Glorious. Anyway, that's how it is. Now, you get back to the shift. Talk to ya tomorrow. Night 7 This night plays out basically the same. The only change is that Reggie seems to be doing something with the Toy Box, but, on the plus side, the music box is finally fixed. Phone Call Hey! You there? So, seventh night...Few things to point out. Firstly, the Music Box has finally been repaired! No more having to use Reggie to fix it! Oh wait, Reggie...oh yeah, Reggie. Hey, listen, he's been acting up a bit. He's acting hostile in the daytime and we walked in on him doing something to the Toy Box...I think it's best to keep away from him... So, any questions? Acting up? Yeah, he's been a bit weird. Usually, he talks to people while he's working and is happy. But now he's keeping to himself and missing parts. We think it has something to do with that box...We're gonna take a look at it eventually, so hang in there. Talk to ya on Night 8. What do you do during the day? Well, not much. I mostly just look on the internet and keep an eye on my accounts. Especially this wiki that I'm essentially the owner of now. Apart from that, I don't really do anything. I tried to get someone special, but...I don't wanna talk about it. So, talk to you later. Your last job. Tell me about it. Well, I...er...I used to work at this place named Afton Robotics. I helped make animatronics like a bear and all that stuff. I mostly worked on the endoskeletons...Particularly the ears and the...teeth. And the general accessories. I remember making a top hat and bowtie spin on this white and purple bear. That was funny. A particular project I was working on was the Springlock. You might have heard of it, but basically it would have allowed you to wear the animatronic as a suit. It was very faulty though and caused a lot of death. After a certain accident, it was deemed unusable. Anyway, I should let you get back to your shift. Bye. Night 8 This night introduces...nothing, really. The characters get more active, including the Kittens. Phone Call Hey! You there? There's been a few things. Firstly, the source of the voices has been found, but we can't get to it. There was an...an incident. Oh god....Um, until further notice, we advise not to let Reggie into the office as he will be scrapped at the end of the week and replaced with another animatronic. The kittens are gonna be more active now. And that's pretty much it...So, any questions? What happened? Er, well...We found the source of the voices to be the Toy Box. When we went to take it out back, Reggie just went crazy. He grabbed a spanner and...took someone's eye out. We had to close early because of it. We don't know what's going to happen now. Anyway, get back to your shift and try to ignore it. Are you okay? I...Yeah, I'm fine, I just...This happens to me sometimes. I really don't want to talk about it. Maybe some other time. Just start your shift. Anything else to worry about? ...Just keep an eye on Reggie. Look, I gotta go. I got something to do. Stay safe. Night 9 This night introduces more tense actions by Reggie. Phone Call Hey! You there? Oh god, something really bad happened...Reggie's deactivated and there's this...thing in Parts & Service that just stares at us. We think Reggie put it together. We deactivated the camera in Parts & Service and the place will be closed tomorrow. You'll be getting your full pay for the week, so don't worry about it. Just think of it as a...paid vacation. Yeah. Reggie might reactivate tonight, though. You can do whatever you want tomorrow. Okay, so, questions. Go. What does this...thing look like? Well...you know that box we got? Yeah, it has everything in it attached to it. Just a mangle of parts. It doesn't do anything...it just stands there...menacingly. Look, just don't worry about it. Do your shift, get through the night, get an extra day off. Easy. What happened to the guy? The guy? Oh...He's fine. He wears an eyepatch now, but...I think he's gonna sue. I hope he doesn't...I want to keep this job. Look, just...just do your shift. Bye. You wanna do something tomorrow? Oh? Well, er...Sure. Yeah, I would like that. Just have a calm drink and just...yeah. Sure. But, for now, just work through your shift. Toodles. Night 10 This night introduces the menace known as Eldritch, a cluster of endo parts and the toy animatronics. This is the hardest night. After the night, you get fired for reckless endangerment and destroying property. This then leads on to 1 of 3 endings. Phone Call Hey, Abby. Thanks for being there for me. Okay, so...here's the deal. I need you to survive this night. Apparently, the thing blocking the Parts & Service door broke. That...thing's out for you. Just try and avoid it. Survive until 6...then burn the place down. Please. We can't let this guy get out. I'm gonna tell you the truth. I don't think you'll make it out of this, so...if you have anything to say, just go ahead and say it. Thanks for everything. ...You're welcome. Good luck on your shift. Stay safe. I will. You too. ...I love you. I love you too. Minigame This minigame, the only story-based minigame in the game, has you run around and carry animatronic parts to a van. You need to avoid Eldritch and complete the minigame in under 10 minutes. Running into Eldritch or letting the timer run out will result in a burnt Eldritch jumpscaring you. The map you're in is a burning Jaclyn's Pasta Palace and it plays like the freeroam portions of TJOC. The animatronics are all in two pieces apart from the Kittens, who are in a cardboard box, asleep. You can leave the minigame whenever you want by clicking when your character is near the front of the van. However, collecting all the animatronic parts will affect the ending. Concept Night This will only unlock if you get Ending S. This night takes place in your house. You're sitting next to Maria Netta and Eldritch, with a book in front of you. Activating the book by clicking on it will show you concept art and commentary from the creator of the game. You can click on the fireplace to turn it on or off as well as click the TV to show various trailers for Popgoes, the FNAF franchise and even the possible sequel. I say possible because it's really just a flickering two. The sounds that play are sounds of cooking, humming and a baby crying on occasion. If you stay still for five minutes, the phone will ring. Picking it up will give you a message from the creator himself. Phone Call Hey! Great job, you got the best ending. I just want to thank you for picking this game up. This was truly a great challenge for me. So, if you have any questions for me, please ask! I'm happy to answer. How long did this game take you? Well, the ideas took about a month, but creating the game took nearly 6 months. I spat out a few teasers here and there, but it was mainly working on the game and ironing out bugs. Was there any scrapped ideas? I originally planned on there being a sort of roaming camera. Imagine a drone with a camera mounted on it. It would have been used as an alternative when the Kittens took your camera control away. But it would have been limited to 5 minutes of use before shutting off. I realised that it would have taken 6 extra months to code because everything would have to be 3D. Then the animatronics would have to be coded to chase after it, but they kept getting stick on tables and chairs. In the end, I just scrapped it. RIP Roaming Roger. Who's your favourite animatronic? Well, I'd have to say Reggie. I always thought the idea of an animatronic that repairs stuff was interesting. Kinda like Blake from POPGOES. He was my favourite character from that game. Endings This has multiple endings and one is chosen based on your actions throughout the game. Ending D If you collected none of the animatronic parts, didn't talk to Steven (muted all the calls), and didn't play with JJ, you'll see a pixelated picture of you sitting in a house alone. Eventually, Eldritch runs out of the right side and attacks you, killing you instantly. This is the worst of the endings. Ending C If you collected half of the animatronic parts, then the picture will change to you looking semi-happy, with the animatronics you saved sitting on the couch or in the kitchen. Ending B If you collected all of the animatronic parts, you'll see a picture of you playing with the animatronics. This ending unlocks the extras menu. Ending A If you collected all of the animatronic parts and got romantic with Steven, you'll see a picture of you and all the animatronics in a group photo. This unlocks the extras menu and the credits. Ending S If you collected all animatronic parts, got romantic with Steven and played minigames with JJ, you'll see a picture of the group photo, but it quickly cuts to a minigame. You have to walk through the remains of the burnt establishment and get to Eldritch. Once this is done, you'll see a framed photo of all the animatronics, Eldritch, Abigail and Steven, as well as a baby. The frame is gold and there's a fanfare. This unlocks the extras menu, credits, bonus minigames and the Concept Night, as well as Eldritch's model. This is the best ending you can get. Extras This gets unlocked when you get Endings B, A or S. Unlike most games, once you unlock this, you have to unlock more things. It's like a box inside a chest! Animatronics Jumpscares This is where you can view all the jumpscares in the game. You can pause them and rotate the camera slightly to view it from another angle, as well as slow it down. Jaclyn Abax Jaclyn grabs you from behind and screeches at you before jamming her thumbs into your eyes. Penny the Parrot Penny pops up from below and slams her beak into your face. Kyle the Kangaroo Kyle lunges at you feet first. Maria Netta Maria appears from above and twitches, screaming at you. Eldritch Eldritch swings from the ceiling onto you and all it's heads scream at you before stomping on your head. Cheats This is where you can find the cheats. Nothing much else to say. Minigames This is where you can find all the minigames you've played or unlocked throughout the game. Johnny's Janitor Job In this game, you play as Johnny and are tasked to clean up all the puddles. There's 3 modes. Easy, Normal and Hard. Each one increases the amount of puddles you have to clean up. There's 5 Stages and you achieve points based on how fast you cleared the stage. At the end, all your points are added up to a grand total and added to a leaderboard. Cody's Cooking Craze In this game, you play as Cody from a first person perspective and have to mash, hold and drag to make meals for the customers. Again, the score here is based on speed, but also how good you do at creating the food. The difficulty levels are Easy, Medium and Hard. They affect the meals you have to prepare. Again, your scores are added up to a grand total and added to a leaderboard. Flappy Parrot Yep, this is a Flappy Bird clone. Get as far as you can and beat everyone else. Roaming Roger Races This is unlocked when you get Ending S. You can pick any character apart from Eldritch and race against CPUs in a race around the big version of the Pasta Palace. The Celebration This is also unlocked when you get Ending S. It's a DDR-styled minigame where everyone who took part in the game, both in and out, have a dance party. Just hit the arrow keys to the music. This doesn't have any leaderboards, so just make like Michael Jackson and beat it. Roaming Roger This was added in a patch due to the outcry of people's support for Roger. You drive around as Roger in a 3D Jaclyn's Pasta Palace and that's pretty much it. To exit, just go into the Office. Credits These are the credits. Nothing much. Head Developer: Demonic BB Special Thanks to: Scott Cawthon for creating an awesome series. Nikson for inspiring me. FazbearFreak for being an awesome friend and an old sport. And you. Trivia * This is Demonic BB's biggest game on the wiki. * During the update process, D-BB actually got a cold like Steven the Phone Guy. Category:Games